


Indulgence

by emmones



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmones/pseuds/emmones
Summary: In which a sleepy Nontan makes a nuisance of himself.





	

"Hey, Noël! You can't sleep there!" He had slipped under the table and attempted to make himself comfortable before getting dragged out by his manager like some nuisance of a cat.

"I... I do wha' I want...!" He grumbled as Ninosuke grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back into a sitting position. Leveling a sleepy glare at his manager he tried—and failed—to suppress a pout that was most unfitting for his bad boy reputation.

He fought back a smile at the childish scowl on the younger man's face. "C'mon Noël let's get you home."

"Don'... Don't wanna..."  Blinking sleepily, he attempted another glare but failed, eyes drooping shut. “Don’t wanna go home…” He sulked, having reached out for his mug only to realise he already finished his beer.

"You don't want to sleep in your bed?" Ninosuke laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone, ready to call a cab.

" _This_ is my bed now."

He bit back a gasp as Noël's head hit his lap, face burning at the unexpected display of intimacy. "H-Hey—! Get off will you?" Stuttering, he tried to fiddle with his glasses in a vain effort to calm down.

"But I like it here…" Noël whined piteously, and the way he buried his face into his thighs set his cheeks on fire. He never expected him to be so… clingy.

Biting his lip and setting his phone back down. "Okay… B-But only for a little while, got it?" He self-consciously forced out.

He never hears the end of it when accosted by all five of his siblings the next day.


End file.
